Last Exile: ReEdited
by Krystal Anime
Summary: Let's face it, Last Exile is a great series, but the killing off of characters and lack of closure was a little frustrating to say the least. This one-shot attempts to fix all that! MullinxDunya, KlausxLavie, SophiaxAlex


Disclaimer: I do not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not own Last Exile. (have fun figuring out the double negatives ;)

Author's Note: This is another of my early fics. Please remind yourself that this is only a fanfic and not to be taken seriously ... unless you agree with everything I say in this and are desperate for a happy ending to Last Exile. Then it's all true! **Yes, every single last detail of it!** Everything in here will be in the _real_ re-edited version of the show, which will air next year on Feb 21 at 3am on the _fantasies-of-delusional-otaku channel!_

_Keep watching for it!_

* * *

><p>Gonzo headquarters in Japan 5:45 pm:<p>

The adviser to one of the higher-ups in the company steps into his boss's office.

Gonzo advisor: "Sir, the script of Last Exile has a few problems."

Gonzo executive: "Last Exile? **Problems?** What do you _mean?_"

Gonzo advisor: "Well sir, the fans are complaining of unrequited romance, all the killing off of their favorite characters, and the whole unfinished ending in general."

Gonzo executive: "But we've already aired the damn thing! So who cares?"

Gonzo advisor: "The fans care, sir. I suggest we make revisions as soon as possible, starting with the script."

Gonzo executive: "_**Fans?**_ _Who cares about the __**fans?**_ They're not the boss of **me!** They're just a bunch of stupid, ugly, smelly otaku who buy our overpriced box-sets and-"

Gonzo advisor: (clears his throat) "Umm, actually sir, they're listening to us right now."

Gonzo executive: "**!**"

Gonzo executive: "I-I mean I _**love**_ our fans! ... Yes, I'd _love_ to appease our _**adorable fans**_ in _anyway_ possible so that they can continue to give us **money-**_**praise!**_ I mean praise! ..."

He waits to see if the fans have bought it.

Gonzo advisor: (reminds him) "Sir, you can't see the fans ... they're just listening to us."

Gonzo executive: "Oh ... that's right."

Gonzo executive: "But anyways ... the producers have moved on to other projects, so we don't have _anyone_ to rewrite the script!"

Gonzo advisor: "Don't worry, sir ... I've already made arrangements..."

A package is placed into a charming young girl's delicate, awaiting hands.

She gracefully takes the clipboard from the delivery man and signs her elegant signature with perfect penmanship. Then she thanks the delivery man politely, and carefully closes the front door after a well-mannered curtsy.

Once behind closed doors, the girl's etiquette drops as she suddenly bursts into a fit of insane giggles (similar to Quatre in the Japanese version of Gundam Wing).

With little warning she tears into the brown paper package, tossing scraps rapidly over her shoulder as she digs her way to the core like an insane squirrel clawing into a nut.

Finally, she reaches the inner, thick stack of white paper, and gleams at it in awe.

Then she lifts up the pages triumphantly, yelling "**YES!** IT'S FINALLY _HERE!_ ... _And it__'__s all __**MINE!**_"

After her victorious shout, the otaku drags the helpless script behind her like a caveman dragging his club. A door swings wide open before her to reveal her room, which has become a shrine to various anime idols over the years, and smells of melted Pocky.

The pages plop down suddenly next to a computer monitor. With a press of a key, the otaku opens _Word_, and thus begins her evil, mad experiments...

* * *

><p>Last Exile<br>Edit 1:  
><em>Scene where Klaus, Al, Lucciola, and Dio are making their escape from Delphine<em>_'__s Guild ship._

The four reach the vanship.

Lucciola: "You go on ahead, and take Lord Dio with you."

Klaus: "But what about you?"

Lucciola: "All that matters to me is that Lord Dio is safe."

Klaus: "But ..." (looks over at Dio)

Dio: (mental) "HehEEhehe LalaLalAla!"

Klaus: (shakes his head) "Come with us, Lucciola!"

Lucciola: "There's not enough room in the vanship for all four of us."

Klaus: "Well then maybe we should ..." (looks over at Dio again)

Dio: "LalalalaLalalalA!"

Lucciola: (getting angry at Klaus) "**Don****'****t even think about it!** I know he may not be well now, but Dio is my **only** **friend!**"

Suddenly Al comes over and tugs at Lucciola's robe.

Al: "I'm your friend, Lucciola."

Lucciola: (looks at her, shocked) "You ... you can't really mean that."

Al: (innocently) "But I do. You're my friend and I'm your friend. We're friends!"

Lucciola: (speechless)

Klaus: (standing next to Al) "I'm your friend, too, Lucciola. In fact, everyone on board the Silvana has befriended both you and Dio."

Lucciola: (looks like he's going to cry) "I've never had so many friends before ... and so many _**sane **_friends on top of that!"

Then he looks back to Dio.

Dio: (playing with the floor) "Happy!"

Lucciola: "But ... what about him? I can't abandon him, even though he's not himself right now."

Klaus: "Well ... Do you have any rope?"

Lucciola: "**?**"

The vanship's engine roared as it warmed up.

Lucciola: (holding Al in his lap) "Claudia pressure stable."

Klaus: "Roger, engaging throttle."

The vanship began its assent, lifting off the floor of the Guild ship.

Lucciola: (looks out to the side) "Lord Dio, are you hanging on?"

Dio: (tied to the side of the vanship) "Weeeeeeeeee!"

Klaus: "Don't worry, it should hold ..."

The vanship floats up, dodging some debris as it escapes, carrying the four to safety.

* * *

><p>Last Exile<br>Edit 2:  
><em>Scene where Klaus finally makes it back to Lavie after a lot of vanship-hopping in episode 25.<em>

Tears wield in Lavie's eyes as she watches the vanship land. Nothing could make her happier at this moment as she watches Klaus return to her, alive.

Klaus isn't even out of the pilot's seat before he notices Lavie running towards him.

Lavie: "**Klaus!**"

Klaus: (turning towards her with equal surprise and relief) "Lavie!"

Lavie reaches the vanship and halts, leaving just a few feet between her and Klaus.

The two regard each other quietly; as if the silence could somehow help them hear what the other is thinking.

Lavie's eyes are fixed to Klaus's and Klaus's to Lavie's as each waits for the other to make the first move.

And ...

delete[Klaus: "I came back."]

Without warning, the two suddenly rush into each other's arms. The embrace releases a thousand emotions that they had been keeping inside for many years. Now, nothing's hidden between them as they hold on to each other tightly, each fearing that the other would fade if they let go even for an instant.

Lavie loosens her grasp just enough to crane her head back around and meet Klaus's lips with her own. Klaus kisses her back as they both close their eyes.

Their kiss lasts an incredibly long time as the rest of the crew of the Silvana cheers for them.

Tatiana is a little jealous at first, but then she realizes that Lavie has known Klaus a lot longer than she has.

_Well ..._ Tatiana resolves maturely, _there__'__s still plenty of fish in the sea ... _

Al: (scrunches her nose at the couple) "Eww ... what are you guys doing?"

Klaus and Lavie use Al's interruption as a signal to break away for some air. They're not paying attention to anyone else as they continue to stare into each other's eyes, lovingly.

Klaus: "Lavie, I ..."

Lavie: (hushes him with her finger to his lips) "... I knew you'd come back to me."

They kiss again.

Suddenly one of the mechanics clears his throat and interrupts them.

Silvana Mechanic: "I hate to break you two up, but ... you're gonna have to fly through the Grand Stream now."

Klaus and Lavie turn to him and nod.

Then they both glance the vanship that Lavie had upgraded for the Grand Stream. It was the same vanship that she and Klaus had learned to fly in. It was their vanship, no matter what anyone else said.

Lavie: (turning back to Klaus) "Ready to fly?"

Klaus: (nods) "with you as my navi, of course."

They walk, hand-in-hand, to their vanship.

* * *

><p>Last Exile<br>Edit 3:  
><em>The scene where Sophia kisses Klaus.<em>

... never happened. ;)

* * *

><p>Last Exile<br>Edit 4:  
><em>Scene where Mullin <em>_dies__._

The gunfire had ceased. And as the dust settled, a lone Disith soldier who had been left behind made her way into the captured Guild vessel.

Dunya: (voice quivering) "Mullin?"

She was hoping she wasn't about to find him among the many bodies that lined the floor of the Guild vessel.

But, suddenly, to her horror, she spots a man dressed in a musket uniform, hunched over the large levers.

Dunya: (gasps) "**Mullin!**"

Hours later, Mullin's eyes flutter open.

Mullin: (looking around) "Where? ... Where am I?"

He starts to sit up, but realizes that was a mistake as he suddenly grips his wound in pain. His groans alert a nearby nurse.

Nurse: "Oh dear! Sir, you have two broken ribs, you shouldn't be sitting up like that!"

The nurse quickly comes over and forces him gently back down with her hand. Then she rushes over to the next patient.

Mullin: (calls after the nurse) "Hey! Do you know if there's a girl named Dunya somewhere in here, too?"

But the nurse is too busy to hear him.

Another wounded soldier nearby answers Mullin's question, instead.

Disith Soldier: "You don't need to worry about Dunya."

Mullin: (turns to the man, surprised) "Do you know if she's alright?"

Disith Soldier: (chuckling) "Oh,she's just fine ... Actually ... _She__'__s_ the one who rescued **you!**"

Mullin: (taken aback) "**What? **What are you talking about?"

Disith Soldier: (laughing) "I saw it with my own eyes! At first, we had all thought you were gone. But when we heard you groan in pain, Dunya was the first to rush back inside the ship. The next thing I knew, I saw her coming out of the Guild vessel, with _you_in her arms!"

Mullin: (shocked) "Sh-she _carried __**me?**_"

Disith Soldier: (unable to control his laughter at the sight of Mullin's face) "HaHaHa! That's right! She carried you all the way to this hospital! She's so unusually strong! I bet she'll make a fine wife for you someday! **HaHaHa!**"

Mullin is speechless as he stares at the merry old soldier in complete shock.

Suddenly the door to the hospital opens, and several men come in carrying another injured musketeer.

Mullin turns his attention towards them just in time to see a girl slip past the guard, dashing in right behind the men. It's Dunya.

Guard: (calling after her) "Hey! I thought I told you to stay out!"

Dunya: (ignoring the guard and running towards her injured friend) "**Mullin!**"

She reaches the wounded musketeer and immediately wraps her arms around him.

Mullin: "Du-Wait! Watch the-_Ow_~!" (winces in pain as Dunya inadvertently digs her elbow into his bandages)

Dunya: (crying) "Mullin! I was so worried when I saw you hunched over in the Guild ship like that! ... I thought you were _dead!_"

Mullin: (smiling at her but still wincing from the pain) "_No ... I__'__m ... just fine ..._"

Dunya: (quickly lifts her arms up off of his chest after she realizes she's hurting him) "Sorry!"

Mullin: (breathes a sigh of relief) "I'm glad you're alright, too, Dunya."

Dunya smiles back at him. Then she looks at his bandages over his chest. Suddenly she remembers something and begins to dig through her pockets.

Mullin hears a small jingle, and looks over to see Dunya taking out several pieces of dented metal from her pocket. They're his survival medals.

Dunya: "I found these on the ship's floor."

He takes the pieces from her and inspects them, noting the large dent in one of them.

Mullin: "The shot must have ricocheted off of this one. It was in the place where my wound is now."

Dunya: "That's the one Lavie gave you, isn't it?"

Mullin: (nods)

Dunya: (remembers something) "Hey, you now officially have 20 survival medals! So now you should be able to quit the musketeer job and transfer to a better position, right?"

Mullin: (glances at the medals and smiles with a hint of regret) "... I don't think I'm going to fight anymore."

Dunya: (shocked) "What?"

Mullin: (holds up the dented medals) "I think this is a sign ... My luck has finally run out. And besides, even if I did transfer to another job aboard another battleship ... a higher rank doesn't guarantee your survival ..."

Dunya: "Mullin ..." (realizes how hard he's worked for the medals, but also realizes the truth in what he's saying. And she couldn't stand the thought of having him die on her again.)

Suddenly Mullin hands Dunya the survival medals, surprising her.

Mullin: (smiling at her) "It's time I focused my attention elsewhere ..."

Dunya: "Mullin ..." (tears wielding in her eyes)

He gazes at her, and she gazes back, with the same warmth. Then she leans over to gently kiss him on his lips.

The old Disith soldier watching them grins.

Disith Soldier: "Finally, peace is beginning to form between Disith and Anatoray."

* * *

><p>Last Exile<br>Edit 5:  
><em>Scene where Alex Row has been captured by Delphine and is bound by rose vines.<em>

Alex Row is left alone in captivity while Queen Delphine leaves to eat a luxurious dinner.

Suddenly the sol watchman guarding the door falls to the ground. First Officer Sophia lowers her gun and steps over the bleeding Guild member.

Keeping her senses alert, she quickly makes her way into the command room.

Upon reaching the central area, she immediately freezes. A quivering hand finds its way to her mouth as she glances at Alex's limp form, entangled in the roses.

Sophia: (horrified) "Alex ..."

Slowly she approaches him, noting the numerous scratches on his bare skin and one particularly deep wound on his chest. The sight makes Sophia wish Delphine's throat was crushed within her tightly clenched fists at this very moment.

Suddenly Alex lets out a moan, effectively bringing the first officer back to her original duties.

Sophia: "Don't worry, Captain, I'm getting you out of here."

Taking out a dagger, she begins to cut away the vines.

The vibrations from the thistles make Alex regain consciousness. His bangs were blocking his view of the other person, but even still, he had a good idea of who would be modifying the roses next to him.

Suddenly Alex rips his right arm free from the remaining vines and reaches for the figure's neck. To his surprise, his hand lands on the shoulder of quite a different woman than he first suspected.

Sophia gasps, whipping her head around to face him. The long strands of her loose hair twirl around her.

With Sophia's uncanny resemblance and his own exhaustion affecting his vision, Alex thinks it's ...

Alex: "... Euris."

The dagger falls to the floor with a high-pitched clink.

Simultaneously, the last vine snaps, setting Alex free. Unable to support himself, the captain collapses into his first officer's arms. Sophia catches him, blushing slightly at the contact.

But she blushes even more when she suddenly finds Alex's arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

Alex: "... Euris ... is it really you?"

Sophia realizes his judgment is being influenced by the poison. But the sorrowful tone of his voice and her own desire to confess to him makes her whisper softly.

Sophia: "... Yes, it's me, Alex."

Alex: "... How did you survive?"

Sophia can't decide how far to take this. Sooner or later he would recognize her.

However, this is what she had wanted to tell him, ever since she met him for the second time under the title of his first officer.

Sophia: (gathering her courage) "I was saved by Marius. He was piloting a Guild starship which caught me mid-fall."

A long silence ensues.

The first officer knows that Alex is taking time to carefully weigh the integrity of what she just said. Even still, she has doubts that he will be willing to accept it.

But the next words out of his mouth surprise her.

Alex: (glancing at the patterns on Sophia's collar) "... And you've kept this from me all along?"

Sophia: "**!**"

He knew it was her.

Sophia: "Captain ... I ..."

But she was cut off as Alex regains enough strength to push himself off her and stand up on his own.

Sophia tries to step back to give him some more space, but Alex keeps a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from going too far away.

Sophia: (wondering if he was angry) "Captain? ..."

Alex: "... Don't _**ever **_take off your seatbelt again when you're in a vanship!"

Sophia: "**?**"

With that he suddenly pulls her close to him again, and kisses his long-lost fianc?.

Tears fall from Sophia's (Euris's) eyes. This was like a dream come true for her: to finally be able to tell him, and to finally have him acknowledge who she really was.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps approaching them.

Both of them immediately tense and turn towards the source of the sound.

Sophia gets out her gun and aims it towards the entrance where she had entered.

A figure comes through the doorway, and steps over the body of the Guild member. He raises his hands and reveals himself.

Silvana crewman: "It's just me, first officer."

Both the first officer and the captain breathe a sigh of relief. They had been expecting a certain queen of the Guild, not a crewman of their own ship.

Silvana crewman: (calling to other people behind him) "She's found the captain!"

The first officer looks back up at Alex and explains.

Sophia: "I ordered a rescue team for you."

Alex: "And you came along as well?"

Sophia: "I just couldn't stand by and watch ..."

Alex: (looks at her for a moment) "... I'm glad you came here, Euris."

Two men come to help support their captain as they walked him towards the exit.

The first officer smiled, feeling reassured, as she joins the other armed Silvana members in watching their captain's back.

She could only imagine the conversation that would ensue once they got back to the Silvana. And there was still one unanswered question she had left:

Would he propose to her again?

; )

* * *

><p>The Gonzo executive squints at the last little winking-face in utter disbelief.<p>

Gonzo executive: "... What the _**hell**_ is _**this?**_"

He turns to his advisor, smacking the newly edited script with the back of his left hand and pointing at it.

Gonzo executive: "None of this makes any sense ... to me. Where are all the pointless deaths? ... Where is the terribly-written-and-pointless-dramatic-ending? ... Why doesn't Lavie _**die **_in this version?"

Gonzo advisor: "She doesn't die in _any_ version, sir."

Gonzo executive: "Oh ... well, in _**my **_version she did!"

He skims over the edits again.

Gonzo executive: (looking up at his advisor) "Would _you_ call _**this**_ a better revision of the script?"

Gonzo advisor: (shrugs) "I'd call it fanfic, sir."

Gonzo executive: -_-|

* * *

><p>Last Exile<br>Edit 6:  
><em>An epilogue!<em>

Dio was sent to a mental institution for three weeks. Once Klaus and company came to visit him, they immediately demanded that the doctor release him from the institution. The doctor told them he couldn't because Dio was still mentally ill. Klaus and everyone aboard the Silvana finally convinced the doctor that Dio was just back to his old self again.

Lucciola was granted the _"__most patient servant of an insane royal family__"_award. Later, once TV was invented, he started his own show where he taught kids that even though life may be harsh and make you a servant of the worst queen in history, you can still find a little happiness if you focus on some of your favorite activities ... like ballet for example ...

Mullin and Dunya got married and made a living off of catching and selling doves ... as food! They made so much profit that they decided to start their own restaurant. Some people in Anatoray protested at first, saying that doves are a symbol of freedom and shouldn't be consumed. But they gradually began to shut up after many of them tasted the restaurant's specialty dessert:  
>dove-chocolate. :p<p>

Lavie and Klaus got married and had _seven_kids! Each one of them wanted to be a vanship pilot/navi so bad that one day they stole three vanships and flew away ... except for Klaus Jr. who was the odd one out and didn't have a navi, so he stayed home ...

Sophia(Euris) and Alex got married and had ... no kids! Because ... well ... the author of this fanfic just can't see Alex having kids ...

Can you imagine how Alex would act in the presence of a little toddler...

Alex: "I am ordering you to go to bed!"

Toddler: (giggles) "No."

Alex: "Are you asking for a demotion?"

Toddler: (runs over to him) "Hee hee! Daddy, pweetend you're a horsey again!"

...

Um ...

delete[the author of this fanfic just can't see Alex having kids]

Alex and Sophia had twins!

... And that was enough.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Author's Note: Hope you all ... er ... _"__enjoyed__"_ that! If you didn't, then write your own ending for Last Exile! XD


End file.
